This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vent operators, like that disclosed in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2016/037186 A1 entitled “Vent Operator”, are known to be employed in casement-style or projection-style window assemblies. Vent operators may also include a locking system. The locking system may include multiple lock points. For example, a window assembly may include lock points at both the side and top of the window sash or frame. Vent operator locking systems may also include one or more corner drive assemblies for transferring load and motion around a corner of a window sash or frame. Thus, vent operator locking systems can transfer movement of a horizontal lock bar through the corner drive assembly and correspondingly move a vertical lock bar, or a vertical lock bar through the corner drive assembly and correspondingly move a horizontal lock bar.